


Seal Lullaby

by orphan_account



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little random snapshots looking into Loki and Sigyn's relationship. Angst, fluff, and both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They're simply jealous." Sigyn said decidedly.

Sigyn laughed, so full and genuine that it made Loki smile. He had made that happen, he had inspired that laughter. It made his heart swell.

Sigyn spun in his arms again, and he quickly scanned the room, full of other dancing couples, to find that they were drawing quite a lot of attention to themselves. As modest as Sigyn was, she was a good dancer, and although he danced so scarcely he hadn't many chances to prove it, he was far from bad as well.

"Oh, let them stare," Sigyn teased him as she noticed his attention had begun to drift elsewhere.

He raised an eyebrow at her, smiling slightly, finding her unusual boldness (due to the mead, no doubt) amusing.

"They're simply jealous." She said decidedly.

"Are they now?" Loki asked, leaning down to kiss her forehead before moving to spin her around once again.

"Yes," Sigyn said, breathless. As the music started to calm, she moved to press herself to his chest. He rubbed his cheek against her hair.

"How could they not be?" He murmured. "Your beauty surpasses them all tenfold, and they all know it."

"That's very kind of you," Sigyn said, snorting, "but far from true."

"It's true to me," Loki said, quietly.

Pulling away, slightly, Sigyn looked up into his eyes, the gratitude plain in her expression. She reached up a hand, her slender finders brushing his cheek. "You're so sweet, Loki." She smiled, briefly. "How can nobody else see that?"

"They see what they want to see," he said, his voice indifferent, as if it didn't bother him at all. But Sigyn knew him better than that. Her brow furrowed, confused and upset, and she opened up her mouth to argue, but Loki bent down and kissed it to silence her.

"Are you tired?" He asked softly after a couple moments. "We can go upstairs any time you'd like."

She pouted at him, frustrated that he wouldn't let her speak but not wanting to press the subject any further. Sigyn glanced around them, at all the eyes- surely the kiss had brought on many more- suddenly hating them. She could practically hear their thoughts. They all thought the thought of kissing the God of Mischief revolting.

"Yes, if that's alright, I'd like to go up." She grumbled. Loki knew what was bothering her; it was the same thing that was eating at him. It just made him want to clutch Sigyn tighter. It made him feel like he didn't deserve her. That's certainly what everyone else thought.

"Of course," he said, softly, kissing her head again. He muttered some quick runes, and they disappeared from the hall.


	2. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Loki... why are you going through my dresses?"

"Thor 'lost his hammer'," Loki said irritably as he stormed in through the door to his chambers, heading directly into their closet- probably to get his traveling cloak, Sigyn guessed. If something had happened to Thor's precious hammer then they would almost certainly make Loki fix it.

Sigyn rose from the chair she had been reading in and leaned against the doorway, watching her husband huff in annoyance and rummage through the clothing.

"Although how he can lose an object that he values practically more his wife," Sigyn rolled her eyes at that, "is beyond me."

"Who has stolen it?" Sigyn asked, jumping to the conclusion immediately.

"Well, after they ruled out me," he gave her a pointed look, "I was able to identify a trace of magic belonging to Thrym."

"The frost giant king?" Sigyn asked, surprised.

Loki nodded, but then flashed a grin. "Although I may have a bit of a plan to get a laugh out of this yet."

God help us, Sigyn thought, but she smiled. "Which is?" She asked. Loki only grinned and turned back to the clothing. With a start, she realized he was on the wrong side of the closet.

"Loki... why are you going through my dresses?"

"Ah, yes, do you mind if I borrow one?" Loki asked, not even looking up.

"Of course not-" she started.

"Ah, good, I was counting on that bit." He paused, pulling a dress from the closet. "Although, I suppose there would be a certain satisfaction that could be gained from stealing something of Sif's." Loki chuckled.

"Well, as much as I think your own green suits you," she began, watching as he held up a deep green dress to inspect it, "I'd have to protest to you wearing that thing around town."

He gave her a look. "Of course not, that would be silly." Seemingly satisfied with the dress, Loki nodded and draped it over his arm. "This will be Thor's."

Sigyn had reached the point in Loki's plans where she thought it best just to pretend she knew what on earth was going on.

Loki, moving to exit the closet, looked down at Sigyn and quirked a smile. "I swear I'll explain everything when I get back, but, well..." he made a face. "You know how Thor gets when he's kept waiting."

Sigyn smiled her understanding and Loki grinned, kissed her on the cheek, and ran out of the room.


	3. Little Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, no one's a master of magic on their first week." Loki said.

"Loki, Loki." Sigyn tapped her husband incessantly on the shoulder, the magic she had been practicing going off like alarms in her head. There was someone standing right outside their chamber, she was positive. She bit her lip, nudging her husband again. "Loki."

"Hmm?" He hummed, sounding sleepy, but not irritable.

"There's someone at the door." Sigyn whispered.

His response was immediate. Slowly, the sheets shifting softly under him, he propped himself up on his elbow, his eyes locked on the door. Sigyn could hear her own shaky breath, but she couldn't hear his. One of his arms came back to rest his hand on her hip, but his eyes didn't move.

"If it's Odin, Sigyn, I want you to run." Loki's voice was cool, crisp. It scared her.

She turned her head, quickly, to glance out of the two glass, double doors that led out onto their balcony. The only way out of their rooms was out that window. Her hair fell from her shoulder. 'Fly' might be a better verb.

Sigyn bit her lip. She hadn't practiced metamorphosis in quite some time.

Sigyn's eyes returned to the door, an eerie silence filling the room. The mysterious presence still refused to knock.

Loki began to slide off the bed, leaving Sigyn to empty sheets and a pile of stress. The red-haired god didn't look back at her once as he crossed the room. Finally, she saw him lay his long fingers up in the door handle, and turn. A streak of light entered the room from the hallway.

For a long moment, there was nothing but silence. And then, Loki turned back to her, a playful smile turning up the corners of his mouth. "Come here, Love," he asked, waving her over to him with his fingers.

After a moment of something between sheer terror and frustration, Sigyn stood, missing the warmth of the blankets immediately. When she finally stood at his side, he wrapped an arm around her waist, and simply waited. She directed her wide eyes to the door frame.

A small, red bird chirped up at her, ruffled its feathers, and then darted left a few feet.

Silence reigned again.

"Well, no one's a master of magic on their first week." Loki said.

Sigyn sighed, her attention still captured by the bird. "It's not my first week."

"No." Loki agreed. Sigyn had the urge to smack him, but she only rolled her eyes. She ignored the fact that she hadn't been the only one fooled by the presence; they were all a bit on edge recently. The rumor of the approaching Ragnarok loomed above them all.


	4. Rosemary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Valhalla, Sigyn," he said as she began to bind the wound, "that was my favorite dress."

Loki came home late. Very late. The sky had been comfortably dark for hours. Sigyn sat on the settee that faced the door, keeping her hands busy with her embroidery in order to stay awake.

When the door opened, Sigyn immediately cast the sewing aside and stood up, her bare feet taking a few quick steps forward.

Loki looked absolutely terrible. Exhausted, bruised, and bloody. There was a large, red gash running across his forehead. He acknowledged her presence with a small, polite nod before moving past her. She saw him wince and tug at the fabric around his neck.

Reminding herself of what was surely expected of her, Sigyn moved as quickly as she could into the kitchen. Gathering a bowl, she filled it to the brim with cold water and placed what herbs she had available to her within the mixture. Biting her lip, she had to rummage around for a while before she found a small, soft cloth. Picking up the both of them, she returned to Loki, who was lying down on the bed gazing at the ceiling. He had removed most of his outermost armor, and was in a simple, black tunic. His eyes were brown. He blinked. His eyes were violet.

The carpet was soft in between her toes as she crossed the room to kneel at his bedside. She placed the bowl on the floor, dunking the cloth completely into the cool water. "Did you not even stop at the infirmary?" Sigyn asked quietly.

"You know I hate the infirmary, Sigyn." Loki said wearily. A small smile played upon his lips. "Eir absolutely detests me."

Sigyn wrung out the cloth and moved it first to Loki's forehead, gently moving the sweaty, red hair out of the way. She dabbed at the dried blood, softly as she could. Loki looked up at her, studying her face. She tried to focus on her work.

"I simply do not pretend to be a professional healer." Sigyn said. Her long locks began to slip out of their loose braid, tickling her chin. Glancing downwards, she found Loki lazily playing with the hair in his fingers, undoing it.

"Nonsense, you're a perfectly competent healer."

Sigyn moved down to Loki's neck, wincing at the bruises there. "I am no Eir," she pointed out quietly.

"No," Loki agreed. He grinned. "I like you much better."

Sigyn rolled her eyes, before ducking down to wet the cloth once more.

"What happened to you?" Sigyn finally asked. When she looked up, she couldn't identify Loki's expression. He was silent for a moment, before wrinkling his nose.

"Are you rubbing rosemary onto my face?" He asked.

Sigyn sighed, but let the subject be, for now. "It speeds the healing, Mischief."

"Hmm." Loki hummed. His eyes closed as she moved to his hand. "By your word, Fidelity."

Sigyn immersed the cloth in the water, wrung it out, and continued working.

There was a knock at the door. Sigyn jumped, looking over her shoulder. Who was at his door this late? The only people who had gone hunting with Loki had been Odin and Honir.

The Allfather wouldn't have bothered knocking, and Honir would have taken a lot longer to decide to come to their door.

"Don't answer it." Loki's voice made her jump a second time, turning again to face him.

Sigyn opened her mouth to ask why, but she realized it was useless and closed it again. Nodding, she simply continued. The excess water dripped down to her elbow.

"Who is it?" She dared to ask. The knock on the door repeated itself.

Loki opened his eyes. They flamed as his hair did. "Balder."

Sigyn became very quiet very quickly. The only sound was the steady dripping of water running down her arm and back into the bowl. Loki's eyes remained on her face.

The same knock sounded again, louder this time. Sigyn's hand began to shake. "He knows you're in here." She whispered.

Loki seemed unfazed. "Perhaps."

Rolling up his tunic, Sigyn swallowed at the sight of a rather large gash that traveled up his arm. It was still bleeding. They locked eyes for a long second.

There was another knock at the door.

Sigyn reached down and ripped off a long piece of her deep green dress. Mostly to make a point.

"Don't-" Loki started to protest, reaching out to stop her, but she was already done. He sighed. "Valhalla, Sigyn," he said as she began to bind the wound, "that was my favorite dress."

"If you refuse to visit the proper infirmary-" there was a knock at the door- "you'll simply have to accept me tearing up my dresses."

Loki just looked at her. It would have been a glare to anyone else, but here it held a spark of amusement. Sigyn had to suppress a smile.

The door burst open, and Sigyn screamed. Balder stood in the doorway, looking absolutely livid. "Loki!" He yelled.

Loki looked eerily calm, a façade Sigyn knew well. He put his hand on top of hers, which she realized was still on his arm. "That's enough, Sigyn, thank you." He said softly, his eyes a kind green. Sigyn quickly took her hand away, putting the cloth back in the bowl. She glanced behind her. Balder's eyes were locked on Loki.

"Loki." Balder spat again.

Sigyn looked to Loki, but he looked like he hadn't even noticed the other god. He softly took her head in his hands and kissed her forehead.

"Trickster." Balder had entire poems sung about just his voice itself. Sigyn found she much preferred Loki's.

Loki's eyes finally slid over to the other god. His voice could sound lot scarier than Balder's when he wanted it to be. "I'd appreciate if you'd left me finish." His eyes returned to hers.

"Finish what?" Sigyn could practically hear Balder's sneer. "She's not even that pretty."

Loki's sheen of calm absolutely dissipated. His head whipped around. "Insult Sigyn again, and you will find yourself without eyes." Loki hissed in Balder's direction. Sigyn swallowed. She really hated it when Loki and Balder fought. Most of the time, she didn't even know what it was about. Most of the time, she didn't care to know. Balder frightened her, and Loki knew it.

Loki looked at her. "I'm sorry about this." He said simply. Standing up, he bowed shallowly. "I'll return to you soon, my lady."

Sigyn nodded at him, and Loki turned from her, stalking toward the beautiful god. "What is the meaning of this?" She heard him growl. Soon, both of them had exited the room. She exhaled in relief, and began to clean up.

She picked up the bowl, carrying it into the kitchen, and dumping the excess water into the sink. Washing her hands to rid herself of the blood that remained on them, she wiped them on her already- ruined dress and went to inspect the door. She was no carpenter, but it was clearly damaged. At least Balder hadn't blasted it completely off it's hinges.

Sigyn quietly closed it, making a note to ask Loki to fix it later, and slowly began to retie her hair. The rush of adrenaline remained in her veins. She wouldn't be able to get any sleep anytime soon.

Crossing to the settee, she sat down, curling her legs under her, and waited for her Mischief- just as she always would.


	5. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki stands fluidly, Hela beginning to giggle. "Explain?" He asks her, eyes flashing an innocent green. "What would we need to explain?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been reading far too much angst lately. Have some ish-modern!au-thingie-where-Loki-still-has-magic, with Hela, Jormungand, and Fenrir all adopted into the family just because. But everyone's human. Also, Vali and Narvi (this is my favorite spelling so imma use it) are alive and well. BASICALLY EVERYONE'S HAPPY OKAY

"Now, see, all we've got left to do is make absolutely certain that Mother hears not a single word of this- yes, Hela, that means you- until exactly the right moment." The five children are quick to nod enthusiastically, and solemn 'yes, Papa's aren't slow to follow. Loki grins, nodding his approval.

A door opens at the other end of the house, and the huddle of heads shoot towards the noise. Footsteps sound in the hallway leading to the kitchen.

"Vali, love, I didn't find any 'urgent business' to deal with in the garden- I'm still a bit confused, if you could only give me something a tad more specific-" Sigyn's voice cuts off suddenly as she appears in the doorway, seeing Loki and the children clustered on the tile floor, most of them clearly trying their best not to smile. Silence reigns for a moment.

"Hello, yes?" Sigyn asks. "Anyone care to explain?" The dreaded  _eyebrow_  is raised, and Fenrir tugs on his father's shirt, urging him to do something before a clearly-distressed Jormungand cracks.

Loki stands fluidly, Hela beginning to giggle. "Explain?" He asks her, eyes flashing an innocent green. "What would we need to explain?"

Sigyn slowly places her hands on her hips, looking at him. Long curls of blonde hair had blown out of her bun from her time outside. Hela's muffled laughter begins to grow louder, Vali's own giggles joining in. A smile tugs at Sigyn's own lips.

"Guys, we need a plan B," Loki murmurs out of the corner of his mouth, eyes not leaving Sigyn's, "I can't keep this up for much longer."

Narvi's hands leave Loki's left pant leg, peaking around and attempting to look as serious as possible. Sigyn's eyes leave her husband's to divert her full attention to him, and when Loki whispers his quiet, 'thanks,' nobody manages to contain their laughter.

"Mama," Narvi says, "we can't tell you. It's a secret."

Sigyn kneels, holding out her arms, and Narvi bounds into them. "A secret?" She repeats, adjusting herself to let him sit on her lap.

Narvi nods enthusiastically. "You're gonna love it!"

"Narvi!" Scandalized shouts echo throughout the room.

"Oops." Narvi looks a little guilty. "That was a secret too."

Sigyn hums. "I see." Her eyes flicker pointedly towards her husband. "And this 'surprise' wouldn't have to do with the milkman's wardrobe, would it?" She sighs. "Or the neighbors' gardens? Or the  _climate in this area_?"

Loki grins, his, ' _please, that was_ last _week,_ ' expression on his face. "Nope, this one's just for you." Vali smiles wildly in agreement.

"And exactly how long will I have to wait until I can see this surprise?" Sigyn asks, patting down Narvi's unruly hair.

Narvi looks questioningly behind him. "Papa?" He asks.

Loki consults the tiny faces around him. "What do all of you think? Is it time to set the final step of the plan in action?" He gets eager tugs at his clothing and encouraging whispers as his response. He looks up at his wife. "Ready? Go!" The entire group disappears, giggling, and Sigyn is left with only Narvi and herself in the kitchen. She casts her eyes briefly to the ceiling, pondering her life decisions that led her to this point.

Narvi climbs off of her lap, pulling at the the sleeve of her dress. "Come on, mama!"

Sigyn stands, following Narvi's lead. "Where are we going, love?" She asks. "Papa didn't do anything naughty, did he?"

"Oh, no, no, mama." Narvi says, earnestly. "It's my job to lead you!"

"Lead me where?"

Narvi stops, suddenly, arms reaching up high to turn the doorknob. Sigyn guides him with her own hands, helping him turn it. "Thanks, mama," Narvi says as the door opens, quickly taking her hand and carefully pulling her down the stairs.

The basement?" Sigyn asks curiously. "There are only dusty boxes down there, honeybee."

Narvi, unperturbed, continues to climb down the stairs. "This way, mama!"

As they reach the bottom, Sigyn's eyes struggle to adjust to the dark. Narvi sneezes.

"Would you like to light a candle?" Sigyn asks, gently, as he begins to lead her again.

"Nope." Narvi says, diligently walking to the other end of the room. "It's okay. Papa says he made sure I wouldn't trip." Sigyn smiles at the sentiment, before Narvi exclaims, "Here!"

They've stopped at the far wall, but all Sigyn can see in the dark are a bunch of boxes. Oh, and a spider. Brilliant. "Here?" Sigyn repeats.

Narvi taps her excitedly and points downwards. "There!" And oh, now she sees it: the outline of what looks to be a trapdoor. Bending down, four arms lift it up- and Sigyn has to close her eyes against the golden light that floods into the room. Blinking, she sees a ladder perched against a wall, leading even further downwards.

Narvi reaches out, and, almost practiced, carefully climbs down to the floor below. Sigyn's fingers grip the wood hard. "Narvi?" She calls.

"Your turn, mama!" Narvi calls, smiling up at her. His face and hair are framed with golden light.

Sigyn extends an arm, grabbing a rung of the ladder and swinging a foot down to rest on another. In another moment, she lands gently onto the mysterious she's-certain-didn't-exist-yesterday floor. Turning around, she jumps as she sees Fenrir, not Narvi, waiting patiently. "Ready, mama?" He asks, grinning.

"Where's your brother?" She asks, looking behind him, but all she sees is hallway and golden light.

He shrugs. "With papa. It's my turn, now." Fenrir smiles, turning. "Follow me!" He calls. Sigyn does, and she is subjected yet again to some more twisting and turning. It's not long before the boy stops and turns around to face her. Sigyn frowns, looking about. Did they have a destination at all?

"We're here!" Fenrir exclaims. "Are you ready?"

"I haven't been told what to become ready for!" Sigyn says. Fenrir laughs, before turning around and running away. Sigyn follows, rounding the corner, and has to cover her mouth with her hand.

"Surprise!" A chorus of tiny voices echos throughout the large- and by large, she means  _gigantic_ \- room. Sigyn blinks slowly, looking up. It's filled to the brim with books.

"How-" Sigyn sputters. They aren't that far underground, surely. How was this not visible above ground?

A hand touches her elbow. "A little trick I had some help with." Loki speaks in her ear.

"D'you like your library?" Jormungand asks.

"We remembered how you said there wasn't much place to put books in the house," Hela said at the same time.

"I helped pick out some!" Vali said proudly. "There's an entire magic section!"

"Papa let us choose the chairs and tables, too." Fenrir added. "They're really comfy- Narvi fell asleep in one when we were picking them out."

"I did not!" Came the indignant response. "I helped too!"

"Yeah, by sleeping." Fenrir says.

"Unbelievable." Sigyn whispers, eyes wide, unable to say much else.

Loki kisses her temple. "I'm glad you think so."


End file.
